Currently, systems and methods for securing information related to an individual is or associated with documents of an individual are lacking in various ways. There is thus a need in the art for enhanced methods of securing such information related to individuals and their associated documents. For example, there is a need in the art for improvements to biometric security methods for securing information related to individuals and documents.